


everything nice

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [7]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...that's what friendships are made of</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)  
>  Lizzie Bennet Diaries, anyone, sugar, spice and everything nice (that's what little girls are made of)

Growing up, Charlotte and Lizzie were almost always spoken about by other people in one breath - “Lizzie-Bennet-and-Charlotte-Lu” - but they were not the type of best friends who agreed on everything, gossiped about boys and squealed in unison over the same celebrities (usually it was Lizzie who did the squealing, over fictional characters more than actual, living people, and Charlotte would pat her friend’s hand indulgently, or alternatively Lizzie tried not to yawn too obviously when Charlotte roped her into watching one of those art-house movies literally about nothing but green tea).  
  
Neither one of them were exclusively sugar nor the other spice, and together they finished each other’s snarks, or alternatively snarked at each other.  
  
In short, they were best friends (and they had BFF two-halves-of-a-heart necklaces acting as bookmarks in middle-school yearbooks to prove it).

 

 


End file.
